


what are best friends for?

by peachyama (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, I CAN ONLY WRITE ANGST IM A TERRIBLE PERSON WOW, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, More hugging, OC's - Freeform, POV Changes, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Why do I do this to myself, and i love making my sweet oc's suffer, bnha - Freeform, death mentions, i have school tomorrow rip, i'm probs gonna kill myself after this bc i cant write fluff help, im a terrible writer as well wow, just look up 'bnha oc 1. date yuki' or somethin, read the bios of characters on my deviantart, the intro is bad, there's a bit of cheek and forehead kissing, there's a lot of platonic stuff in this!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachyama
Summary: Best friends are people who help you be yourself, help you be happy. There someone to care for you and someone to care for, someone you can tell anything without worrying.And, sometimes you need someone to comfort you during your darkest moments in life.





	1. 00. introduction.

**Why was it so cold?**

**Yeah, sure, it _is_ December. **

**But why?**

 

Yuki was shivering, trembling with the cold air that shook his body to the core. The day was December 25th, of all days, Christmas - if you're into that, which you most likely are. He hated today, every year whenever it snowed and the cold air made people wear their warmest clothing, with presents, hot chocolate, and happiness. Why did he hate it? Because he would have no-one to give presents to, other than his little brother and mother. 

 

**Why of all days?**

**Why am I such a crybaby on this day, alone?**

 

Tripping up over his own feet, he stops and leans against the nearest brick wall to him. Leaning his head back and letting out a freezing breath. A faint call of 'Hey!' was audible to his ears, and so he looked over at the two tall figures in the distance. 

 

**Katashi... and Misaki?**

**Jeez, why Misaki?**

 

"What's up?" "What are you doing here?" Yuki asks the taller boy, frowning with his hands in his empty pockets. Misaki's smiling, bright face visibly drops and he frowns, still smiling at the younger boy - "We wanted to see you. Didn't you get a text from Katashi?" "Exclude the 'we' and replace it with 'I'." "Oh, shut up, you grandpa." The blonde boy scoffs and shakes his head, asking with one eyebrow raised; "What text?"

 

"Katashi, did you even send it?" The taller boy doesn't answer, averting eye contact with anything and anyone. The elder boy groans, letting his posture slump down - glaring at his white-haired friend. Yuki laughs, pulling his yellow scarf up a bit, the two boys looking down at the youngest. "What's so funny?!" "You're acting like a child, yet, you're the one in the year above us." "People can act like children, alright?! Jeez, why am I even friends with you two?"

 

**More like - why am _I_   friends with _you?_**

**Weirdo.**

 

"Can't we just go somewhere?" "Yeah, like where? Little Mr. perfect here didn't even plan a location." "Oh my god, how long are you two gonna bully me?!" "Using the lord's name in vain on Christmas of all days, scandalous." "Can it, glasses!"

Misaki yells at Katashi, crossing his arms and walking away from the younger boys, "I'm not even wearing glasses! A- And you're the one with crappy vision!" "Doesn't matter!" Yuki still questioned - why of all people, he was stuck with the two giants who hated each other?

~~ ______ ~~

The cafe that Misaki led Yuki and Katashi to, was filled with warm colours and plants - it was relatively hidden and quiet as well. The 2nd year seemed very accustomed to the cafe, as the employees welcomed him back - on a first name basis. The trio sat down, with their coffees in front of them - orange juice for Yuki. "I never expected the shut-in computer freak to actually know a cafe like this." "Stop bullying me. And - I actually like gardening and coffee in the first place, that's why I know this place." "Wha-" "You're weird," Yuki mutters, stirring the red straw in the orange juice, taking a sip every once in a while.

 

Misaki looks over at Yuki, with a blank look on his features - making him sputter and choke on his juice once the two made eye contact, "What even was that face?!" the blonde boy croaks out, before choking on his own saliva and coughing. "It's my disappointed face. 'Cause, I am very disgusted with your actions against me today, young man." "No! I'm being complete, damn honest! You're really weird, like weird _weird._.." Misaki shakes his head, looking over at Katashi.

"What?" "Are you hearing this blasphemy?! I don't even get a present." "You already got like a million from your family." "I would at least - appreciate one from my best friends." "I hardly know you, old man." "Shut up, I dedicate my life to the lord and saviour, Jesus Christ, and this is the thanks I get?!" "Stop stealing from vines, it's dead." "Like your own faith, Katashi." Yuki giggled, covering his mouth at Misaki's words - eyes turning into small crescent moons once he does.

 

**Maybe, he's not as bad as I thought he was.**

~~ ______ ~~

 

The day was coming to an end, with the sky getting darker with every passing moment. Surprisingly, Yuki had a lot of fun with Misaki and Katashi, he used to hate Misaki just because of how smart, funny, and confident he was. Once Misaki attempted to get to know him, he was frustrated - considering, the honour student didn't even know what he'd gone through when he was younger. "By the way, Yuki. Why'd you decide to go to UA?" The boy visibly tensed at the question he was asked - "Because... I want to rid the world of villains." "Same, I wanna be like my brother!" "I want to avenge my mother. I hate the villain who killed her." "Well, I and Katashi hate the same person, Misaki."

Misaki's eyes widened at Yuki's words before he looked directly into them as if he was urging him to go on, gulping.

"My father was the one who destroyed my life, that day when some villains managed to break in - remember?" Misaki nods, looking down at his feet, not wanting to remember the fear he felt once he was grabbed by one of them. "My father turned out to be a villain who was going around killing famous heroes, the... actually- I don't even know his name. Anyways, Katashi's mother went missing, I'm sure you know." "I know," "Earlier this year. His mother's body was found - and... the killer was my father. Originally, once Katashi found that out he wanted to actually rip me to shreds, I'd never seen that much emotions in his eyes... I told him about my life, and slowly, but surely - we became friends and now want to get revenge on that villain. Not just him, though."

Yuki's eyes were visibly tearing up behind his glasses, Misaki smiles over at the 1st years and wraps his two arms around them. "If you need any help, please, just tell me. I can find the coordinates of his location if you want?" Katashi looks at Misaki, confused at his words. "Since, 'ya know, I can hack people dead easily - I can find his whereabouts and... probably get him arrested. It takes days, just know that, if you want me to." He stands up, turning around and looking at the boys before waving and saying his goodbyes, walking off to the train station.  

"I told you, he's a good guy." "I still don't trust him one hundred percent." "Give him some time, he's nice. He takes good care of people, too." Katashi says, sparing a glance at Yuki- who was currently wiping away his tears. "I almost let him see me cry, holy moly." "He's a guy who you can vent out to and he won't judge you- at all. Anyways, gotta go." "Y- Yeah, take care." Yuki stutters as he watches the white-haired boy walk away from him. 

 

"Jesus Christ." "Hope you don't mind me watching you cry, Yuki." The boy jumps, feeling as if his soul left his body and then came back. "Wh- what the fu- Misaki?!" "It's just a hologram of myself, calm down. You don't need to put your glasses back on." The hologram speaks, smiling at the younger. "You can do that?!" "I can. Cool, right?" "Kinda... creepy." "Oh my hell, you always judge me at every single little thing I do!" "It's not my fault you're weird, Misaki." "Can it."

 

The two walk to Yuki's home, once they reach the destination, Misaki's copy of himself says his goodbyes (for the second time), and it glitches out - suddenly disappearing from Yuki's sight. 

 

**I always manage to start crying on Christmas,**

**I'm so weak.**

 


	2. 01. loneliness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I... wanna go home."   
> "That's normal."
> 
> Misaki finds his friend in his room, shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> i actually have school tomorrow so i probably won't update for a few days plus it's late   
> anyway, have some crappily written sad and homesick katashi.

_Misaki, Katashi, and Yuki were all roommates - they shared an apartment. However, sharing an apartment meant being away from home._

_**-** _

 

**~~MISAKI P.O.V.~~ **

I reached into my blazer pocket, fumbling for the door's keys. I managed to grab them and place them into the door, taking them out afterwards and walking inside - I slip my sneakers off and look around at the clean place. Wondering whether Katashi was home or not, I walked over to the bedroom door which had his name carved eloquently right in the middle. Katashi wasn't at school all day, nor was he in the house by the time I woke up either. Knocking on the door, leaning my head against the white coloured wood, I call on his name softly, he could've been asleep and I didn't really wanna wake him with how much he's been working half of the time. "Katashi," I call his name a bit louder this time, Jesus, is he even in there? Groaning, I twist the doorknob. Locked. "C'mon, Katashi!" I'm getting frustrated now, so I kick the door, bad idea considering I'm not wearing my usual hard sneakers. "Ouch, ouch- Katashi, I'm getting hurt for 'ya here! Open the door."

He still isn't answering my calls, maybe I could phone him? Running over to my school bag on the couch, I grab my phone, calling his number as quickly as I can. "Kat." "What do you want, idiot?" "Finally you answer, jeez, you had me worried. You alright? Want anything?" "Where's Yuki?" "He's still at school, with Kirishima." Katashi doesn't answer after that, in fact, he literally hangs up on me. I hear the doorknob click and it turns from the inside - he must've unlocked it so I could come in. Sighing, I walk quietly over to the door, throwing off my blazer, kicking the door open. "Yah, y-" Once the younger boy entered my vision, I noticed the puffiness of his eyes and how red they were, he appeared to be trembling quite a bit- his hair was messy and he looked like he was crying all day.

"K-Katashi...? You okay...?" "Does it look like I'm okay, you blind or something?" "N-No, of course not. W- are you crying?" "Nice job, Sherlock." He mumbles, avoiding looking at me as much as possible.

I walk over to his bed and sit next to him, frowning at him when he flinches at my hand on his back. Letting out a hum, I look down at his hands which look locked together nervously and painfully, "Stop that." I tell him firmly, grabbing his hands into mine instead. "I wasn't- d-doing anything." "You were doing that thing with your fingers, doesn't that hurt?" It was something I was genuinely curious about so when I saw him nod - I kicked him a bit with my leg, "Ow." "That's what you get, silly." Katashi smiles a small bit making me let out a small chuckle, he hardly smiles and shows emotions so seeing this made my heart warm in a way I couldn't describe.

"Why were you crying, Katashi?" "I-I was crying... 'cause I-I... wanna go home." "That's normal, Kat." I smile at him softly, and he looks at me. His blue eyes tear up, his hands start trembling and so does his whole body. Katashi closes his eyes for a moment and after he opens them again, one single tear leaves his right eye. He moves a bit closer to me and lets his cold hands leave my company and wraps his arms around my shoulders, his hands were gripping onto the back of my shirt tightly, I looked down at his white hair and noticed more droplets of tears falling down off his trembling chin and onto my trousers. I feel flustered at this moment but all I can really do is rock him back and forth, stroking his white locks of hair to calm him down. A small whimper comes from his lips that were zipped up to stop him from howling out of pain.

"Katashi. It's alright, you can cry in front of me, I don't mind. Because you're one of my best friends, you would do anything for me and I, too, would do anything for you." It took a lot for me to say that without tearing up as well, I let out a shaky sigh once I hear a loud wail come from his plump lips. "I-I'm so lonely, Misaki. I miss mother!" His sobs wrack his body and it seems as if he holds onto me harder than before, "I know. She's definitely really proud of you right now." "Pl-please don't leave me." "Jeez, I won't. I could never, Katashi." he lifts his head and looks at me, his eyelashes are wet and salty tears are still falling from his bloodshot eyes. His eyes were like the ocean and I could tell how much hurt and pain he had locked inside himself. I want to help him, he reminds me of myself when I was younger.

I kiss him on the forehead, I don't know why I did - it wouldn't automatically make him stop crying or fix him, so why did I? "W-Why'd you...?" "U-Uh, my brother... used to do that to me when I cried so- I-I don't know." Surprisingly, he laughs softly and leans his head into the crook of my neck, his hair tickles my neck in a delightful way. "A-Are you feeling better now?" "Yeah. Thanks, uh, a lot." He pulls back and softly smiles at me, scratching his hair. "No problem," I say to him, reaching into my trousers pocket to give him a packet of tissues, he looks down at them with his eyebrows raised, "If you ever need anything just call me, okay? Seriously, I was worried as all hell." "Sorry about that. I will."

He nods and looks at me when I stand up to leave, I point at the door and walk backwards out of the dark room, "I'm gonna... leave." "Can I treat you sometime? Maybe- I could get you to meet my father or... I could get you a new computer or something like that, maybe a new chip?" "W-With what?! N-No, I can't take that!" "No, I have money, I'm ri-" I run out of the room, screaming words of denial and I finally make it into my studio.

There stood my self-made robot, Yami. "Welcome back, master. You seem distressed," "That's 'cause I am." "By what, if I may ask?" "It's fine." I ruffle his peachy coloured hair, sitting down on my computer chair- I glance at my computer screen, the desktop background was a picture of my family plus Katashi and Yuki. I groan and lean my head back, looking at Yami's bright turquoise eyes. He tilts his head in confusion, making me let out a bitter laugh, "Master?" "Call my brother please." I softly say, leaning back in my chair when a screen pops up in front of me, because of my quirk. "What's up, Misaki?!" He loudly asks, drawing out the 'i' of my name - his enthusiasm makes me smile, how can one person be so positive? He's like Yuki, in a way.

"I wanna come home." "Dude. You have to live separately from mum and dad. They live too far away from UA, plus- you're 17. Learn some independence." "It's just because I miss you all. So much." I mutter, my eyes are starting to burn painfully and it feels as if every wall keeping my emotions up just collapse down when one tear slips out from my closed eyes, my hands twitch at the sensation of the liquid falling onto them. One after the other, tears were freely falling- it felt as if they were never going to stop, I hate these damn emotions, I hate how my chest tightens up by the fear of crying or being vulnerable. Kuroo quiets down and when I look back at his eyes, he tenses up once my eyes lit up a fiery red, my veins light up like Christmas lights, taking the shape of wires underneath my skin, the lights go out yet you can still hear the sobs that hurt my throat and my red eyes overflowing with tears. When I cry, get angry, become happy- anything such as that, electricity is practically living off my body, the lights go out and instead become visible as my veins. It hurts and I want it to stop, yet it can't.

"Where do you live?" Kuroo asks me softly, his eyebrows are furrowed and his face is deadly serious, I tell him the address and the video call stops.

All I have to do now is wait for Kuroo to help me, save me from the pain in my heart.

_**Why me?** _

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the intro to my new work!!!  
> i am cringing so hard right now help


End file.
